


Looking Toward the Future

by orphan_account



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cheedo looked over, she saw Dag was glaring daggers at her own belly. It was a small swell, but in the coming months, it would grow and bear the evidence of intimacy with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Toward the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourwings/gifts).



When Cheedo looked over, she saw Dag was glaring daggers at her own belly. It was a small swell, but in the coming months, it would grow and bear the evidence of intimacy with Joe.

“Joe’s babies always turn out deformed and ugly,” Dag hissed. 

Cheedo gently ran her fingers over Dag’s exposed belly and snuggled further into her side. At night in the desert it was cold, freezing even. Nothing like Cheedo had ever experienced at the Citadel. They’d never had to worry about freezing to death or catching an illness. They were safely tucked away, taken care of.

At first, these thoughts pushed Cheedo to want to go back to Immortan Joe and beg forgiveness. The thoughts were still there, but since running into the Vuvalini, the thoughts had started to fade. The Green Place was no more, but being out here wasn’t as terrible as Cheedo had once thought it was.

She wanted to chastise herself whenever the thoughts came about even if she no longer felt going back to Immortan Joe was the correct move. The confliction lessened the more time Cheedo stayed away from the Citadel, and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

Dag’s feelings were clear; they always had been, never wavering or changing. Cheedo admired that about Dag.

“Like she said, it could be a girl,” Cheedo said to Dag. Her fingers traced small patterns on Dag’s skin as Cheedo’s eyes slowly fluttered closed. The last time Cheedo had gotten a restful night’s sleep was in the Citadel, cuddled at Dag’s side.

Perhaps sleeping at Dag’s side would be the remedy for nights filled with fitful sleep at best. The journey here brought large amounts of danger that Cheedo had never experienced before, but this moment almost made it seem worth it.

Dag let out another hiss. “It’ll be a War Boy and an ugly War Boy at that. Just like the lot of them.” The words didn’t hold as much vigour as they had the first time Dag said them. She must have been feeling sleepy like Cheedo. It probably wouldn’t be long before one or both of them gave into the need for rest, either.

“It’ll be half you so it won’t be ugly.”

“Never seen a cute War Boy. They don’t exist.”

Cheedo managed half a shrug. “Still a possibility of one.”

She heard Dag mutter something about Joe never having poisoned her underneath her breath, but by that point, Cheedo was drifting off to sleep so she only caught half of it. When Cheedo pressed Dag for information, Dag said nothing and just laid her hand on top of Cheedo’s where it still rested softly on Dag’s belly. 

With their bodies pressed even closer together now, it became easy for to Cheedo to finally be lulled into a restful sleep. The way Dag slumped against Cheedo, her breathing evening out and becoming softer, was the only clue Dag fell asleep first.

It might be the only peaceful night they’d have for a while since they were still on the run from Immortan Joe and his damned War Boys.

~*~

When they were on their way back to the Citadel, Cheedo definitely knew for certain she didn’t want to return to Immortan Joe’s side, and there was no chance of returning, anyway. Her thoughts spurred her to trick Rictus to take her onto the Gigahorse. Dag’s screams for her to come back tore through Cheedo, but there wasn’t enough time to tell Dag and the others the plan.

They needed to act quickly to help Furiosa and get back to the Citadel. Cheedo needed to ignore Dag’s questions as to why she was doing this. In the end, Dag would forgive her, maybe she would call Cheedo stupid for performing such a stunt, but right after, Dag would pull Cheedo close, hands tangling in her long brown hair, lips brushing against her forehead following after that. Dag might utter some curses, but Cheedo couldn’t imagine any of those curses being directed at her.

When they finally arrived back at the Citadel and were allowed up by the War Boys, Dag hugged her and brushed her lips against Cheedo’s forehead. Cheedo looked at Dag and saw she was glaring at the young War Boys.

“Gonna look just like those War Boys,” Dag whispered as they made their way back inside what was once their prison.

“Remember, it could be a girl,” Cheedo said gently. She’d keep reminding Dag of that for as long as she needed to.

Dag’s gaze shifted to Cheedo, the scowl on her face softening when their eyes locked. “Never a girl. It’ll be an ugly War Boy, Cheedo.”

“Nux was a decent War Boy.”

“One out of the whole lot!”

Cheedo clung tighter to Dag, hoping to convince her the child might not be a hideous War Boy like she thought it would be. “Joe never got to the child so he won’t be able to poison it.”

She blinked and lifted a finger to poke Cheedo gently in the cheek. “Like Cheedo. Bastard never had a chance to ruin you.”

Living with Immortan Joe had made them into nothing more than property, and now they could be something greater than that; Cheedo wasn’t sure what that something would be, but the most important thing was that they were all free.

Maybe they weren’t free of the memories, but they had escaped Immortan Joe’s control. Now, Cheedo understood why going back would have been the biggest mistake. He probably would have killed them anyway for leading to the death of his beloved Splendid and the child he’d longed for.

Cheedo and Dag walked further inside, the two still clutching at one another. Behind them came Toast and Capable, who were helping Furiosa walk. Furiosa was alive, and so were they, despite all the odds.

The thought of beating those odds made Cheedo turn toward Dag and pull her close for a kiss. Now, Cheedo would have time to convince her that the baby wouldn’t be ugly.


End file.
